Pintura
by Eli and Onee-chan
Summary: El tiempo cobra factura en las relaciones de amistad. La gente se aleja y, cuando te encuentras de nuevo, no siempre puedes hablar de todo. Las cosas cambian. Los pequeños detalles son los que dejan evidencia de ello, pero Enma no les puso importancia. Character Death


**Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece. La idea sí.**

* * *

 **Pintura**

Hacía tiempo que el décimo jefe de Vongola no aparecía en público. Nadie sabía por qué, pero estaba claro que tenía algo que ver con la actitud de los guardianes.

En la mansión Vongola, desde el mismo momento en el que el Décimo, a sus dieciocho años, tomó el poder se había puesto una norma muy conocida por todos: "las comidas deben hacerse en familia siempre que se pueda". La gente ajena no lo entendía, pero los más allegados sabían que a Tsunayoshi no le gustaba estar solo. Él mismo había dicho que, a tanta distancia de su hogar, la soledad lo mataba.

Y, en un principio, todo había ido perfectamente.

Los guardianes acudían a las comidas mientras no estuvieran en una misión, incluso los más conflictivos. Reborn había declarado un día que eran reuniones caóticas y normalmente no acababan bien, aunque él había notado el tono de orgullo cuando lo había dicho. Después de todo, si los guardianes estaban junto a su cielo, Reborn podía salir con total tranquilidad.

Fue en una fiesta, a eso de las dos de la mañana, mientras hablaba con Tsuna, cuando Enma se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

-¿Te sientes bien? -Le había preguntado, cortando lo que el castaño le estaba diciendo.

El nerviosismo era palpable en su menuda figura. Tenía la piel ligeramente más pálida de lo normal, ojeras ocultas por cremas y podía incluso ver canas en su cabello.

-¿Es demasiado el estrés? -Había continuado al ver que el Décimo no le decía nada. -Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿no? Somos amigos después de todo.

Con una leve sonrisa llena de cansancio, Tsunayoshi lo cogió de la mano y arrastró de él hasta el balcón, donde no había ni un alma. Acto seguido lo miró y pudo comprobar cómo sus ojos se iluminaban levemente de color naranja.

-Reborn lleva un mes fuera, Enma. -Dijo el Décimo con voz apagada y mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Piensas que le podría haber pasado algo? -El castaño negó con la cabeza, lo que solo le causó confusión.

-Está en una misión de espionaje. Tardará en volver mínimo dos meses más.

-¿Entonces?

Justo cuando fue a hablar nuevamente su guardián de la niebla, Mukuro, apareció por la puerta.

-¿Oya? Tsunayoshi-kun, están todos buscándote como locos. Deberías volver.

El escalofrío que le recorrió por la espalda a su amigo fue suficiente como para notar que la acaramelada voz de su guardián no era algo agradable. La forma en la que el castaño se encogió visiblemente como no lo hacía desde la secundaria solo añadió más sospecha al asunto. Pero no le dio ninguna importancia porque Tsuna le había sonreído como siempre y había vuelto a la fiesta, fresco como una rosa.

Y jamás debió haberlo dejado pasar.

La segunda vez que escuchó algo sobre Vongola fue en el "escándalo del día internacional de la paz", al poco de aquella fiesta. Según había oído, en el trayecto a una ópera el coche del Décimo había sufrido un accidente. No tenía mucha idea de qué había ocurrido, pero cuando llamó a la mansión Vongola para preguntar al día siguiente, lo desviaron automáticamente a la línea de Varia.

Y cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando le respondió Tsunayoshi.

Le había contado que se quedaría temporalmente allí como invitado, hasta que los enemigos que habían atacado lo dejaran tranquilo. En un intento de cambiar la conversación del punto que a él le interesaba, el Don le dijo que había aprovechado su tiempo libre para despertar su nuevo interés: la pintura.

Le parecía extraño que Tsuna decidiera coleccionar arte. Y lo había entendido mal. Lo que el castaño le había querido decir, ahora lo veía, era que había empezado a pintar cuadros.

La tercera y última vez que supo algo del castaño fue a dos semanas de la llegada de Reborn.

Se trataba de una reunión anual de jefes de la mafia, nada extraño por el momento. Habían acudido más de veinte dones y solo podían pasar ellos y los guardaespaldas más cercanos. Dino, él e incluso Xanxus se sorprendieron a más no poder cuando apareció Mukuro en el lugar que debía ser de Hayato.

Pero lo siguiente más impresionante fue la adición al usual grupo de dos, un joven que se sentó a su lado como si el mundo fuera suyo.

-Este es Paul Francessi y está aprendiendo las formas de un jefe bajo mi tutela. Espero que no les moleste.

El alboroto que aquello había causado fue suficiente para que varios jefes se levantaran de sus asientos indignados.

-¿El Décimo se cree tan poderoso que ahora cree conveniente traer a este _strano_ a una reunión tan importante?

La sonrisa de Tsunayoshi, profesional como la de Reborn, se había dirigido directamente al hombre que había hablado, uno de los Dones más antiguos.

-Siento que le incomode su aparición. -Inclinó un poco la cabeza. -Sin embargo, comuniqué este asunto hace bastante tiempo y nadie respondió de forma negativa.

Ante aquello, nadie se había atrevido a ir en contra del Décimo. Nunca cuando sus ojos brillaban con la misma luz de las llamas en sus manos. No obstante, Enma notó algo raro. No lo había dicho con malicia. Es más, lo había dicho con un deje de impotencia. Como si no quisiera decirlo.

De ahí a su desaparición definitiva no pasó ni una semana.

La invitación al "ascenso" de Paul Francessi como siguiente jefe de Vongola fue motivo para que se le cayera el alma a los pies, pero no pudo rechazarla. No cuando tenía que saber qué le había pasado a su amigo.

Los guardianes de la décima generación de Vongola no parecían afectados por los sucesos. No respondían preguntas sobre el paradero de Tsunayoshi (ni siquiera cuando el mismo Byakuran los había amenazado con mandarlos a otra dimensión). Y, a diferencia con Tsuna en las fiestas, no se separaban del nuevo Don.

Justo cuando terminó la ceremonia fue cuando Reborn entró encolerizado por las puertas de la mansión. No quedaba nadie excepto los guardianes, Paul y él. Sus guardianes estaban fuera esperándolo. Las preguntas que lanzó el asesino con su mirada nunca obtuvieron respuesta y ello fue lo que dio pie a la escena más terrorífica que jamás habría visto en su vida.

Huyó de allí cuando vio cómo una bala le atravesaba el pecho a uno de los guardianes. Pero jamás se quitaría de la mente la imagen de Reborn, disparando con una cara de furia total.

Sin remordimientos.

Al día siguiente recibió un paquete enorme a su nombre con Tsunayoshi Sawada como remitente, pero no lo abrió. Al contrario, prefirió guardarlo para que nadie lo destrozara por equivocación.

Las siguientes noticias salieron del periódico de la mafia.

En un enorme titular, yacía la frase: "La familia Vongola ha sido aniquilada". Reborn no había dejado vivo ni al mayordomo cuando, al preguntarle sobre el paradero del castaño, este le dijo que llevaba desaparecido más de una semana. El caos que supuso este hecho en el mundo de la mafia provocó que pequeñas familias como la suya tuvieran que huir y esconderse. Las guerras por la posición hegemónica de Vongola estaban causando grandes estragos.

Una noche en la isla Shimon, Enma se despertó con mucha sed. Yendo a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, se encontró con Reborn sentado en la mesa del comedor. No reaccionó bruscamente, la experiencia le había enseñado que eso era lo peor que podía hacer en esa situación. Al contrario, lo que hizo fue acercarse poco a poco y se sentó delante de él.

Esperó a que hablara primero, pues si estaba allí era porque quería algo.

-Te llegó una caja de Tsuna, ¿verdad? -No se atrevió a decir una palabra. Mirándolo a los ojos, asintió. -¿Dónde está?

Frunció los labios y se levantó. Reborn lo siguió de cerca hasta el garaje de la casa. Las cajas se apilaban en una esquina, todas llenas de antiguos recuerdos y objetos que no habían querido tirar por pena a dejar atrás la buena época. Enma sacó una de la pila y se la llevó al asesino.

-Todavía no sé qué hay dentro.

Reborn asintió y la cogió. De vuelta en el comedor, abrió la caja con extremo cuidado y sacó lo que había dentro. El Don de Shimon observaba desde la puerta, rememorando el inexplicable temor a descubrir qué había en su interior.

-No te quedes ahí. Se supone que esto es para ti. -Dijo Reborn sin girarse.

Enma avanzó y se sentó. La fuerza en las piernas le había abandonado al ver lo que había allí dentro. Tres cuadros, todos con una firma que conocía muy bien en la esquina inferior derecha. Todos con una fecha distinta.

El primero mostraba un banco en lo alto de una colina, en dirección a una lejana luna en el fondo. Había una persona sentada en él, y una cadena iba de su tobillo a la pata del banco. Los tonos blancos y negros daban una sensación de soledad terrible. La fecha de ese cuadro, haciendo memoria, era de cuando Tsuna se había quedado con Varia y había descubierto su nuevo interés. Ahora veía a qué se refería.

Los demás empeoraban.

El segundo mostraba a un niño escondido bajo la cama. No estaba dibujado, pero casi podía sentir cómo temblaba de miedo. Miedo ante una sombra que se cernía sobre él, con cuernos como los de un demonio.

El tercero no estaba acabado. Tampoco era elaborado. La fecha era dos días tras la reunión de Dones. En él aparecían dos monigotes dibujados de forma rápida, uno tenía un corazón en las manos, presentado ante el otro. El segundo monigote apuntaba con una silueta en L.

Si no se equivocaba, aquello sería una pistola, una metáfora clara del rechazo. El único color del cuadro, rojo intenso, estaba alrededor del segundo monigote.

-¿Qué… qué es esto? -Preguntó Enma sin entender. Sin **querer** entender.

Reborn gruñó con enfado y sacó una carta de su bolsillo.

- _Mamma_ me llamó ayer diciendo que le había llegado una carta de Tsuna.

Enma la cogió y la abrió. Estaba arrugada, sucia con manchas marrones y negras. La caligrafía seguía siendo la que conocía tan bien de sus ocasionales cartas en la adolescencia, pero esta vez era temblorosa. La última palabra se encontraba a medias, culminando en un rayón que se salía por un lateral.

Las palabras, en el idioma natal del Décimo, se repetían una y otra vez: " _d_ **e** j _a_ **d** _m_ e **e** _n_ **p** a _ **z**_ ".

Cerró los ojos con dolor.

-Reborn… ¿Sabes…? -Tragó con ansia. -¿Sabes dónde está?

-Tú has sido el más cercano a él estos meses.

Lo dejó caer. Reborn pensaba que Tsuna vendría a la isla de Shimon cuando las cosas se calmaran. O que contactaría con él al menos. Probablemente se habría decantado por lo segundo al descubrir la existencia de la caja al rastrear la mensajería.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -Soltó al fin. -Todo iba bien al principio. ¿Por qué ha acabado así?

-Paul Francessi, hijo bastardo del antiguo jefe de la Familia Francessi. -Reborn sacó un cigarro y lo encendió. -Experto en manipulación. Se dedicaba a vivir la buena vida. Vio una oportunidad y la explotó. Aunque no le salió muy bien. El que lo mató fue Mukuro.

-Entonces…

-Un guardián que permite que su Cielo llegue a estos extremos… -Señaló los cuadros en la mesa. -… no merece nada.

El asesino se levantó y se recolocó el sombrero.

-Si lo encuentro… Te avisaré.

Con eso, desapareció de la casa. Desapareció de la isla. Y desapareció de la faz de la Tierra.

Recibió una última noticia, cinco años más tarde, una cálida tarde de verano. Un simple mensaje que le saltó las lágrimas de alegría y que aliviaron un peso que llevaba mucho tiempo cargando:

"Se encuentra bien"

 **FIN**

* * *

Pues esta se suponía que tenía que subirla en agosto pero, como diría una amiga mía "el final me daba to'l cringe". Y todavía no es que me encante *suspiro*

La idea original era más... "dura" vamos a llamarla. Los cuadros tenían otro significado y, literalmente, todos morían. ¡PERO NO QUIERO SER TAN DEPRESIVA! Así que, lo he cambiado.

Hay muchas historias de este estilo: Tsuna es abandonado por sus guardianes y luego empiezan un sinfín de capítulos llenos de agonías, sufrimientos y problemas por todos lados (a grandes rasgos). Pero yo siempre me he preguntado: "¿y los de su alrededor?". Y ese era el objetivo: dar una visión distinta a la habitual pero sin pasarse en profundidad porque, vuelvo y repito, no quiero ser tan depresiva. Espero haberlo conseguido.

Y si no, al menos que se hayan divertido *risas*. A ver si la siguiente historia no llega el año que viene.

Grace.

 **Subido: 26/09/2018**


End file.
